The Girl Who Ran
by fastreader12
Summary: Arya was running from her life. FYI: May contain religious beliefs/information. Kind of based on a real life story... You are warned. P.S. Also a prequel to 'A Girl, A Doctor, and A Blue Box.'
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes she thought it strange that people never notice her, even when she was right in front of them.

******Flashback******

Arya was at school. The first bell hadn't rung, so she walked up to her friend Karin. She stood there, waiting for Karin, or any of Karin's friends to notice her. There were a few people who always noticed her, but sometimes it took a little time. Paxton was one of those people who noticed her.

"Hey Arya!"

"Paxton."

She dipped her head as she said it, acknowledging him.

"Oh. Hi Arya!" Karin noticed her. "How's it going?"

"It's fine. How are you?"

"Good."

Karin turned away, and started to talk with her friends again.

Arya walked away, towards her first class of the day.

******Forward******

The last bell of the day had rung, and she sped walk to the Atrium, and out the door. She waited to see if it was the big bus, or the small bus. She was normally, if not always, one of the first people there.

Ian came out first, with a, "Hi Arya!"

"Hey Ian."

"How are you."

"Good."

She stared off, waiting for the bus.

Missy, Ash, and Zach eventually came out, and she nodded to each in turn. All three acknowledged her, but Missy and Ash started a conversation about Anime, a subject she wasn't very knowledgeable about. Zach pulled out his phone, and looked at or read something. She had asked him a while ago, and he always said he was reading a short story. Sometimes she felt like a shadow, there, but no one notices. Sometimes she joins in on her friends' conversations, but she always just ends up standing there, listening and observing.

The bus came around the corner, and it stopped in front of her, the doors opening.

"Thank you." she said to the bus driver. She knew, but didn't know, his name. She always forgot it.

Arya took her normal place on the bus, the first seat, right behind the door. She pulled out a book, and started reading.

"Hey." Zach said, from across the aisle.

"Hi Zach. Where are you now?"

"In 'Warehouse?' Still on the same episode."

"Seriously?" She put her book down. "It's been a while since I asked, and you haven't gotten past episode one?"

"Yeah."

She rolled her eyes, and picked her book back up. She looked over, and Zach was back on his phone. _What in the world could he be looking at?_ she wondered. _I may never know._

Arya made decent progress through her book by the time the bus arrived at the Junior High.


	2. Chapter 2

Arya made decent progress through her book by the time the bus arrived at the Junior High.

While the bus was waiting to enter the school's parking lot, she put her book away.

When the bus stopped, she was the first one out the door with another, "Thank you."

She walked over to the car, where one of her siblings and carpool buddy waited. She ducked into the car, and asked, "Where's mom?"

"Math tutoring. Remember?" Rebecca said.

"Oh yeah..." She pulled out her book again, and read while she waited for her mother and sister to get back.

About a half an hour later, they came out to the car.

"How was your day Arya?"

"It was good."

"Anything interesting?"

"No. What did you do?"

Her mother went into detail on how her day was. She listened and asked a few questions as her mother talked about her coworker, and a few of her students. Arya's mother was a Teacher Assistant, and worked at the Elementary school.

She looked out the window, and did not see popcorn popping on apricot trees. **[AN: Sorry, couldn't help it. :)]** She saw a few people on the sidewalk, and watched for personalized license plates. She asked to go to the library, and her mother switched lanes.

Arya spent several hours at the library, playing on the computer, and picking up any holds her family members had, if any. She read several fanfiction stories, all 'Doctor Who' related.

She always walked home, unless a parent came and picked her up, or a neighbor took her home. She crossed the crosswalk, and started down the steep hill to her home.

When she got home, her sisters, Rach and Rebecca, were playing on the computer.

"Welcome back." Rach said, spinning the chair around as Arya put her things down, and took her jacket off.

"Thanks. What have you two been up to?"

"Facebook and YouTube."

"Ah."

Arya walked into the kitchen, pulled the fridge door open, and looked in. She didn't see any food she wanted in there, so she made a tuna sandwich.

She walked back into the front room with her food, and ate it while her sisters watched Vocal Point on YouTube.

A little while later, the rest of Arya's family walked in the door. Sara always came first, it's what she did. Her mother and father came in shortly after. Sara went to her room with her things, and her father's Nook. Arya's father carried his backpack through the kitchen, down the stairs to his room.

"So... What did you do today Sara?" she said, when Sara came back into her general vicinity.

"I got to work in the kitchens."

"Cool." Her father came back upstairs, and she asked, "How was your day Dad?"

"Long." he replied.

Arya thought about Jordan, her brother. He was on a mission in Korea. _I wonder what he's doing now?_ she thought.

******ForwardALittle******

_Thursday- one more day until the weekend._ she thought.

She was in bed. She had already said her nightly prayer, and read another chapter in her "Book of Mormon." She pulled the blankets up, and flipped onto her right side. She put some music on, Kenny Loggins currently playing.

"Christopher Robin and I walked along  
Under branches lit up by the moon  
Posing our questions to Owl and Eeyore  
As our days disappeared all too soon  
But I've wandered much further today than I should  
And I can't seem to find my way back to the Wood..."

She slowly drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

******TheNextDay(Dark o' Clock)******

Arya quietly got up like she did every school day. She sneaked up the stairs so she wouldn't wake up her family. She got her shower, got redressed, and headed back into the kitchen. She pulled an apple out of the fridge, cut it up, and spooned some peanut butter onto her plate. She slunk past Rebecca, her feet still making the wood floor creak a little as she passed her.

She quietly turned the computer on, and mentally made sure all her homework was done. _Yes!_ she thought while the computer started up, _I don't have any homework! I can actually play on the computer!_

She read a little fanfiction, looked through her facebook, and checked her grades. _Still all A's. Good._

She didn't like her grades to be lower than a 4.0. She loved school, and did her best, which is why she had a 4.0. Even though she was a procrastinator.

She went back into the kitchen and made a bowl of cereal as well. She finished it, and she made sure all her school stuff was ready.

******Forward******

Right after family scriptures -which sometimes ended up just being Arya and her father- Arya's mother drove her to Seminary, picking up Ash along the way.

She waved through the window to Ash, who had her guitar. It was a 'B' day, which meant the other half of her eight classes were that day.

"Hi!" she said, turning the radio down a bit. Billy Joel, "Piano Man," was playing.

"Hi!" Ash replied.

"How are you?"

"Good."

Ash had gotten into the car, and Arya turned up the radio. "Piano Man" finished, and "Monday, Monday" by The Mamas and the Papas started. She sang along the best she could while her mother and Ash chatted.

"Left here, mom." she said, reminding her mother where to turn.

"Thank you." her mother asked, "Do I shoot it?" testing Arya.

She had seen a truck coming, but it was far enough away. "Yes."

"Good job."

"Mmm hmm." she replied.

******AboutAnHourLater******

She was walking towards the school, into the wind, with Ash next to her.

They got to the doors, and Arya pulled them open for Ash and a couple other Seminary students.

She walked through the doors herself, acknowledging Karin as she passed. She walked into her fifth period class, and put her stuff down, and pulling out her homework for her other classes.

******AfterSchool******

She wanted to run. It was the short bus that day. She couldn't run because she was carrying Ash's guitar. She sped walked out the doors as fast as she could, and was the first on the bus.

"Thank you." she said. It was the other driver, but she didn't know his name either.

She carefully navigated herself to the back of the bus, holding the guitar to her left, and quickly sending Zach her usual text for when it was the short bus: "Basically RUN!"

She looked out the window and saw Ash, Zach, and Missy come out, jogging or running to get on the bus.

It was an uneventful fifteen minutes. She sang along with the radio, and chatted with Ash, who had sat down next to her, but that was about it.


	4. An So sorry

I am _so so_ sorry. I hate to be one of those authors. _So_ sorry.

I'm currently working on an Avengers story... I don't believe I'll forget my previous stories, but it'll be a long time 'til I get back to those. I will have to go through them again, and I think I'll be changing some things up, along with grammar/spelling mistakes.

Again, so sorry.

Hopefully the first chapter of my Avengers will be up sooner or later.

-Scholar


End file.
